


Nanny’s Gift

by Jathis



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Children, Fluff, Gift Giving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 13:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19946857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Warlock goes away to camp for a week and returns





	Nanny’s Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mixxy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mixxy/gifts).



“Nanny! I’m back from camp, nanny!” Warlock happily announced as he ran into the house. Some of the servants shared looks amongst each other, keeping their opinions to themselves about how the boy focused on his nanny instead of his parents. It was just how things were in the Dowling estate.

“My goodness. So loud, Warlock!” Nanny walked down the steps to greet the child, a small smile on her lips. “And did you have a good time at camp? Crush anyone under your heels?”

“I won a game of flag football,” the child offered.

“A very good step to winning the coming war for the world itself,” she agreed with a nod. She tilted her head a little as the child started to dig around in his pocket for something. “Warlock?”

“I made this for you, nanny!”

Ashtoreth blinked behind her tinted glasses at the gift the child held out to her. She held out a gloved hand, accepting the small handmade trinket. It was an arrangement of black beads, tied together with red string in the shape of a snake. Two yellow beads served as the eyes. “Oh my…”

“Brother Francis always said you liked black snakes! So I made this for you,” Warlock said. He shifted a little when nanny continued to stare at the bead snake. “Do you like it?” he finally asked.

Tenderly she pulled him into her arms, hugging him close before pressing a kiss to his forehead. “It’s wonderful, child. I will adore it forever, Warlock.”

***

“What’s this?”

“What’s what, love?” Crowley absently asked. He raised an eyebrow as Aziraphale held something up that had been on his desk and he blushed a little. “Oh…”

“It’s a cute little bead snake!” the angel laughed. He turned back to it and looked it over. “It’s full of so much love, Crowley. Who gave it to you?”

“Warlock,” he murmured.

Aziraphale nodded his head in understanding, smiling as he set the snake back down on Crowley’s desk.


End file.
